According to developments of a mobile communication network and a specification of a terminal, a mobile communication terminal is beyond a scope of a simple communication device or an information providing device and became an essential belonging of a modern person, and is in a trend of evolving as a total entertainment device. Particularly, the mobile communication terminal which is the essential belonging of the modern person has become miniaturized and lightened through continuous developments, and is being reborn as a composite communication terminal combining various functions.
The mobile communication terminal may provide a barcode recognition function, through which a barcode attached to a product which may be recognized as product information when read by a cash register or a barcode scanner included in a point-of-sale (POS) system of a large store, and is being usefully used for automatically arranging sales data. A code scheme may be extended from a one-dimensional arrangement to a two-dimensional arrangement, and since information contained therein is dramatically increasing day by day, a scope of use of the code scheme is expanding.
Meanwhile, when a customer purchases a product in a specific store, the product barcode is read through the POS terminal in the store, a product payment is performed by finding a card having a discount benefit among cards the customer has, and presenting the card to a clerk.
Accordingly, technology for performing the payment using an integrated barcode mapping every user-selectable payment means is being developed.
However, currently, a problem of great vulnerability to security since the integrated barcode is used by being stored in a mobile device such as a mobile phone exists.
Further, much time is consumed for purchasing since each product's barcode is read by the clerk for the customer to purchase a specific product.
Accordingly, a demand for development of a way to use an integrated barcode with enhanced security when purchasing a product using the integrated barcode, and of performing a more rapid and convenient payment service when purchasing the product is being increased.